The Cullen Girls!
by Zgirl01
Summary: Alice, Rose, and Bella are in the talent show. Jessica and Lauron are going to be there to see. What will happen? Summary sucks. Read Please! Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you like it. I don't own twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. **

Bella's POV

"Please Bella." Alice pleaded. "Alice I said no. I don't want to go on stage. Alone. And singing." I complained. "Bella you would not be alone. Rose and I will be up there with you. Just please do it. I heard you singing in the bathroom the other day. Your voice is beautiful. I already signed you up. Are you going to let the school talent show down? Please." "She begged. "No Alice. I said no." I told her annoyed. "I won't stop begging until you say yes." She warned. "Well that's going to take a long time." I mumbled back. "Please, please, please, please, please, please, please," She went on for 10 minutes straight. I could not take it anymore. "NOOOOO" I snapped. "Bella it might get Jessica and Lauren to stop hitting on Edward." she told me. My eyes widened. Now I was willing to do it. "Ok Alice. I'll do it. Let's go get Rose and rephrase for the show." I said with an evil smile. "Really? OMG YEAH, thank you Bella." She said as he pulled me into her arms jumping up and down. "Alice... Can't… Breath..." I gasped. "Oh sorry Bella." She said putting me down. "Come on." She said pulling me out of Edward's room.

She dragged me all the way down to Rose's room. "Roes get out here. We have to rehearse for the show." She yelled. Roes opened the door. She looked just as excited as Alice. "Wow. What did you say to convince her?" Roes asked Alice. "I told her It might help get Jessica and Lauren to stop hitting on Edward." She answered laughing. Rose laughed too. Then I joined them. Me and Roes have become closer ever since the whole talk about her past thing. "Ok lady's. Let's get started." Alice said clapping her hands.

She led us to an old dusty wooden door thing. It leads underground. When we got to the bottom for the stairs Alice turned on the lights. Oh my. It was a dance studio. "Why didn't you guys tell me you had a dance studio?" I asked. "Well we know that you don't dance, so we thought that you would not need to know." Alice answered. "You got it wrong." I told her. Alice and Rose looked at me confused. "I said I was not good at slow dancing. I did not say fast dancing." I said smiling. They looked shocked. "What do you mean by fast dancing?" Roes asked. "I'm good at hip-hop, and stuff." I said with an even bigger smile. "What? No. Really?" Alice asked. "I'll prove it to you then. Put on some music." I told while thinking of a dance.

Alice put on a song that had a good beat to it. I started to think of all the dance routines me and my friends did in Phoenixes. Then I thought of the perfect one for this song. So I stared dancing. It was fun. All the members came back to me. When me and my friends would pick a random song and just come up with some kind of dance for it. We just had a lot of fun with it. I remembered every dance we had. We would come up with some kind of song for it, so we would not forget the dance. When I was done I looked at Alice and Roes. All they did was staring in shock, and then put mischievous grins on their face.

"Bella that was amazing. Why did you not tell me you could dance?" Alice asked. "It never came up." I said insistently. "Well now that you know let's get to work" I said pull them out of shock. "Ok. Let's do this people." Alice yelled. "We have to pick a song." Rose said. "I'll grab my MP3" I said running up to Edward's room. When I got there, I went to my purse and pulled it out. I was about to walk put the door when I saw my face in a picture frame, on Edward's desk. Aww. He was so sweet. I stood there realizing how much I missed Edward. He was our hunting with Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme. So Alice, Rose and I had the house to ourselves. Oh Alice and Rose. I almost forgot about them. I ran back to the dance studio.

"What took you so long Bella?" Alice asked annoyed. "Nothing just saw something in Edward's room." I answered. She still looked annoyed. "I got the MP3. Let's pick a song." I said. When I said that her face lit up like light bulb. "Ok. Sure, what song are we going to do?" she asked excited. Hmm. We were trying to show off to Jessica and Lauren, so I had to pick a good in your face song. Ooo. I got one.

"Alice. Rose how about this song." I asked as I plugged my MP3 in the stereo and playing the song. Alice and Rose gave me a smile and they both said "perfect." "Let's get dancing ladies." Alice yelled. We worked all night. We finally got the retinae down after 5 hours of work. Then we practiced it over and over and over again. After we were done, I was exhausted. Alice helped me to Edward's room. It was about 3 am I the morning. I changed my clothes and got into bed. I think I heard Edward. He was yelling and then I heard Alice yell to but I was too tired to care. So I went to bed. Good thing it was a Friday night.

**I hope you liked the first chapter. If you want the next chapter then Review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't know if anyone liked it but i'm going to put the next chapter anyway. **

When I got up the next morning, there were cold arms around my waist. Edward. I opened my eye and saw him staring at me. "Morning" I said yawning. "Morning love." He said still staring at my face. I stared back. I looked into his Golden eyes and looked into mine. We stayed like this for a while in comfortable silence. "Why were you up so late?" Edward asked. Oh snap. I did not want to tell him about the talent show. Alice told me not to tell him. I also did not want to tell him. I wanted to see the look on his face when I sing and dance on stage. That would be fun.

"Bella are you going to answer the question?" Edward asked pulling me out of my thoughts. "Oh…we were umm… having a girl's night." I said. It was true. It was a girl's night. I just did not say what we were doing at girl's night. "Oh. Did you have fun?" he asked. "Lots of fun, I hope we do that again." I answered. I was not really lying. I was telling the truth; just not the whole truth. "I'm glad you and Rose are getting along." He said playing with my hair. "Me too, I found out that Alice, Rose, and I are going to be best friends." I said laughing. "That's a good thing." He said laughing too.

"Did Alice tell you… what we did last night? I asked nervous. I hope he did not think about it or Rose. Then Edward would just read their thoughts and the surprise would be ruined. "No. Why do you ask?" he asked suspiciously. "Umm..." was all I could say. Think Bella think. "I just wanted to know." I said calm and casually. "What did you girls do last night?" he asked getting more spacious. Dammit. What do I say? Think Bella Think. "We just hung out and listened to music and stuff." I said trying to look innocent, which I was. Again, I am telling the truth, just not the whole truth.

"Bella" I heard Alice yell. I looked at Edward. "What does she want?" I asked him. "She want you to get ready another girls day." He said sadly. "Do you mind if I go?" I asked. He looked disappointed and sad. But we really had to get ready. The talent show was tonight. "You can go. I don't mind. As long as you promise that as soon as you're done with your girl's day, you'll come back." He said seriously. "I promise" I said before getting up and getting ready. "Bella" Alice yelled again. "I know. I'm getting ready right now." I yelled back even thought I know she would hear me if I just talked normally. "Ok" she yelled back. "I'll go get Rose." She said. "I think she already know with all the yelling going on." Edward yelled annoyed. "Yes, I already know." I heard Rose yell. "Shut up with all the yelling" Jasper yelled. "Your yelling too Jasper" Emmett yelled laughing. "Shut up" I yelled. No one said anything after that. I love this family.

I went to the closet and graded some clothes. I picked out a black t-shirt, dark skinny jeans, and a leather jacket. I only wore that outfit when I feel confident and right now, I feel really confident. For shoes I picked out my black converse. I walked into the bathroom, brushed my teeth and my hair, and then changed my clothes. I walked out and Edward stared at me. I smiled at him. "Hi. What are you staring at? You don't like it?" I asked jokingly. "No love. You look beautiful. I just didn't know you wear leather." "Well know you know." I said before running out the door to Alice.

"We are down stairs Bella." Alice yelled. "Ok" I yelled back. "Please don't start the yelling again" Emmett yelled. "But you yelled Emmett." Jasper yelled laughing like Emmett did to him. "Can we please not start this again?" Carlisle asked politely. Of course everyone's going to listen to Carlisle. We can't say no to him. I continued down the stairs and stood next to Rose.

"What's the plan?" I asked Alice. She looked around and pulled me out side and into the car. Rose followed us. Alice drove, Rose sat in the passenger seat, and I sat in the back. Alice started the engine of her yellow Porsche. It made purring sound. Alice took off and was headed to town. "So Bella, we are going to the mall to buy outfits for tonight." Alice said. "Ok, do you have an idea of what kind of clothes you looking for?" I asked. "Yeah, kind of like your outfit, but with more color then black. We all have to be matching." Alice answered. "Ok." I said. Wait; do Edward, Jasper, and Emmett even know where to go tonight? "Alice did you even tell the guys yet?" I asked. "Umm, no. I was going to call them later." She said. "Ok, as long as they are there. And how do you know Jessica and Lauren are going to be there? You did not even know that could dance?" I asked confused. "Well before I asked you about the talent show talent show, I had a vision that we were there and I saw Jessica and Lauren there." She answered. "Ok just asking." I said.

When we got to the mall, we went to every store that had clothes in them. We saw many leather jackets, but none of them seem to be good enough. But finally we saw just the right outfit. "Oh my Bella, Rose look. It's gouges." Alice squealed. "It is." I said looking at it shocked. "Very" Rose said looking at the different sizes. It was a mostly black leather jacket, with purple that runs up the sides of the stomach. It came with black. It was beautiful. We all started to look for our sizes. We all found ours. "Ok" Alice almost yelled. "Give me those, I'll pay you guys wait outside." She instructed us. We gave her the jackets and went outside.

Rose and I stood in silence for a bit. I didn't know what to say. Neither did she. So we just stood there. Then after a few seconds rose said something. "So Bella, You ready for tonight?" she asked. "Yeah, of course, I haven't danced in a while." I said exited. "So did you have some kind of dance crew back in Phoenix or something?" she asked. "Well, my friends and I would get bored so we would listen to some music and start dancing. Then we made dance routines." I said kind of missing my old friends. Rose didn't say anything after that. So once again we stood in silence.

**Sorry if it was boring. I'll make the next chapter more exiting. There might be a fight between Lauren and Bella. Hint Hint. ;-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I still don't know if people like it or not, but I'm still going to post this new chapter. Enjoy if you are reading this chapter.**

"Ok guys; let's go to your house Bella." Alice yelled making me jump. "Ok" Rose and I said together. We drove to my house to start getting ready. Charlie wasn't home. He went out fishing all day with Billy. Alice brought her bag of make-up and stuff from home. We all got dressed. Rose suggested that we put on leggings with the shorts. It looked really good. Alice did our make-up. We all had dark red lipstick, and black eye shadow. Alice curled my hair a little, and gave me purple highlights. I looked in the mirror. I had to admit. I looked really good. But I think Rose and Alice look better. We all put on coats. They look like the ones that you would see a spy wear in a movie. Alice said if anyone saw us the surprise would not be ruined. I can't wait for tonight; to see everyone's faces.

"Alice, did you call the guys yet?" I asked. "No, I'll do it right now." She answered getting her phone out from her purse. She dialed a number and put the phone to her ear. "Hey Edward; No Bella's fine; I just wanted you, Emmett, and Jasper to get ready and dressed; we are going to an event tonight; in an hour; at the school cafeteria; just be there." She said and hung up. "That's how your conversations go?" I asked laughing. "Yeah why?" Alice asked confused. "Nothing." I said sitting down on my bed.

"What time should we go?" Rose asked. "Well the teachers and them asked us to be there half-an-hour before the talent show, so we can prepare." Alice said. "Ok well we should go now then." I said. "Yeah, let's go" Alice screamed pulling on Rose's and my arm to the car. When we got in she took off in the direction of the school. It was a quite ride, which I did not mind. I needed to calm down. The whole school was going to be watching me. I was so nervous. My friends and I would always just dance in front of other friends and family, but never a bunch of strangers.

"We're here." Alice yelled. We all got out the car and started to walk tortes the cafeteria. We were almost to the door when Jessica and Lauren walked up to us. "Nice coats." Lauren said laughing. Rose and Alice knew she was my enemies, so they let me handle the problem. "I'd slap you. But that would be animal abuse." I answered smirking. Rose and Alice started to crack up. "Yeah, like you can hit." Jessica said rolling her eyes. "I said I would not hurt her, but I said nothing about you." I said to Jessica while stepping forward. "Your too much of nice girl to do anything wrong." Lauren said playing with her nails. "Do you act like a bitch as a hobby, or is that just your personality?" I asked sneering. Once again Rose and Alice started to laugh again.

"Girls, come on we need to get ready." One of the lady teachers called. We all gave each other dirty looks and walked in the cafeteria. We all went back stage and they put us in different rooms. They gave us head pieces so that we could dance and sing at the same time. It was the third act to perform. There were only 6 acts. Jessica and Lauren were preforming before us.

"Hey Bella, guess what." Rose asked. "What?" I asked. "You know your whole show-down between you and Lauren?" she asked. "Yeah. What about it?" I asked giving her a confused look. "I recorded it on my camera" she said smiling. "What?" I started laughing. "Promise me that…. when we…. get home we….. watch it." I said still laughing. "We should show Emmett. He would be so proud." Alice said laughing as well.

"Hey guys, Jessica and Lauren are preforming." Rose said. Alice and I stopped laughing. "What's there act?" I asked. "They are singing." Rose said with a look of disgust. "If you want to call that singing." Alice said also with a look of disgust. "Bella sings way, way better than those two screaming monkeys." Rose said. "Thanks guys, but we are a team." I replied. "Thanks Bella." Rose and Alice said together. "Hey, we never came up with a team name." I said shocked. "Yeah, I guess we didn't." Rose said. "Ooo. What should we call our self's?" Alice screamed. "How about the Cullen girls?" Alice squealed. "Alice, I'm not a Cullen." I said sadly. "Not yet." Alice said smiling. "Aww, Alice that's so sweet." I said as I pulled her in for a hug. "So that Cullen Girls it is?" Rose asked. "Yup" Alice and I laughed.

Alice stopped laughing. She was having a vision. After a few seconds, she snapped out of it and looked at us and smiled. "What?" I asked worried. "Nothing. Just that the guys just arrived." Alice answered. "Oh." I said getting nervous. "Bella! There's nothing to worry about. Edward's going to love it." Alice reassured. "Thanks." I said. "How long has he been here?" I asked. "Ever since Jessica and Lauren stared to perform." She answered.

"Ok next, Bella Swan, Alice Cullen, and Rose Cullen." I heard the lady on stage say. We all looked at each other. "Well here we go." Alice said. "Let's go out there and knock him dead." Rose said laughing. "Don't really knock them dead though." I said laughing. Rose and Alice laughed with me. "Alright, come on." Alice screeched. She pulled Rose's and my arm out the door. We walked to curtain and one of the teachers where counting down from 5 to 0. I assume that when she gets to zero she was going to pull the current open.

I started to get nervous_." Its ok Bella, you rehearsed this about twenty times. You're going to be just fine. Just sing and dance. Nothing new."_ I told myself. "Five-Four-three-two-one." The teacher said. Then the curtain opened.

**Well the next chapter is going tp be the last. I hope you like it. Review goob or bad comments. I don't care. Thanks so much. :-)**


End file.
